1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape feeding apparatus which feeds a tape by a feeding roller and a tape printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a tape feeding apparatus (printer) which feeds a tape (paper) by a feeding roller (platen) (for example, see JP-A-11-349197).
In the known tape feeding apparatus, in case that an adhesive is adhered on a tape surface on which the feeding roller contacts to rotate or the tape tends to curl, there may arise a problem such that the feeding roller rolls up the tape. To avoid this problem, it is conceivable that a roller accommodation section is provided, which has a cylindrical accommodation section inner surface along with a roller outer circumferential surface of the feeding roller, accommodates the feeding roller in a gap formed between the roller outer circumferential surface and has a roller opening through which the accommodated feeding roller faces the tape. With such a structure, when the tape is wound on the feeding roller and the gap between the feeding roller and the roller accommodation section is filled up with the wound tape, the tape is not wound on the feeding roller anymore. Therefore, it is possible to avoid winding the tape in large quantity on the feeding roller. However, in this case, when both ends of the feeding roller are not opened because the feeding roller is supported at both ends or the like, the tape wound on the feeding roller should be pulled out from the roller opening, and thereby it is difficult to take out the wound tape around the feeding roller.